


Maneater

by MirageOasis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hypnosis, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageOasis/pseuds/MirageOasis
Summary: Three women on a road trip get into an unfortunate accident. Luckily for them, two other women who are certainly not ancient supernatural creatures are more than happy to bring them into an even more unfortunate situation.





	Maneater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/gifts).

"Woah-oh, here she comes..."

The radio quietly sings, as you press against the back of your seat, one hand lazily resting against the steering wheel of your car. The night sky above glistens with stars, without the light pollution that comes with being near major cities.

"Watch out boy, she'll chew you up!"

In the passenger's seat to your right sits Vriska Serket, one arm hanging out of the open window as she feels the cool night air against her remaining, original arm. Her prosthetic one taps away at her phone, chatting with the girl they're currently traveling two states down to visit. Terezi used to live back in New York like them, but apparently it was more cost effective to come down here for law school, at least for her. She was pretty adamant about it, as much as Vriska complained. It was cute when she pretended not to have a crush on Terezi. God, that girl should really be asleep by now.

"Woah-oh, here she comes..."

Lastly, of course, Jade sits in the back. Well, 'sits' isn't the right word. Jade lays across the connected back seat, sound asleep. She'd been the one driving for the past few hours. You turn back for a look, confident enough in the fact that you'd have an easy enough time staying on the road. This isn't exactly a very hard drive.

"She's a maneater!"

"Rose?" Vriska says. "Rose!? ROSE!" You turn to her with a sigh.

"Vriska, what-"

* * *

When you come to, you're sitting upside-down in your car. Looking through the window, you faintly see a steep incline. Though, actually, it's hard to see much of anything with any clarity through your doubled vision. Vriska is out cold laying down on the roof. Damned idiot should have put the belt on, you think to yourself. You don't see Jade. You hear the sound of footsteps approaching, before you close your eyes and slip back away.

* * *

When you wake up again, you're laying in a stranger's bed. A very, very large stranger's bed. All three of you are, actually. Near you, two unfamiliar women talk. Two EXCEEDINGLY unfamiliar women. Your vision must be entirely shot, because you could swear on your life they have horns and gray skin. One of them notices you-slightly shorter, a much more cut back hairstyle, a lack of intricate, swirling tattoos as opposed to her counterpart-and walks over. She rubs your forehead and shushes you back to sleep.

* * *

"I don't know who you are, but you-you'd better-put us back, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" You groan, as you hear Vriska screech from outside of the room. Your eyes slowly open to take a closer look. You seem to be in a very, VERY old house, judging by the decor. The bed is luxurious, and it's difficult to force your muscles to want to move. This is compounded by the fireplace roaring at the other end of the room. Above the mantle sits a weathered-looking painting of two noblewomen, standing astride in extravagant dress. They seem quite similar to the ones you saw before, actually. Though, they seem much more...human. Not exactly the same. There aren't any tattoos on the taller one. The facial structure is different. But similar. Very similar.

You yawn, and swivel your legs over the edge of the bed. It aches and stings, but you need to stand up. You're still clothed, but you feel bandages pressing against your forehead and neck.

"Please, I'm telling you, you NEED to rest! You didn't take it as bad as your friends in there, but you're injured!" A voice you don't recognize comes through the door. It's soft and pleading, with a rather pleasant quality to it. She sounds like a mother trying to reason with an unwavering child, which is the natural state of anyone too entrenched in conversation with Vriska.

"Better injured than fucking KIDNAPPED!" You manage to get up to your feet with a stumble. Your legs aren't exactly doing gangbusters, but you're probably going to be-they nearly give out and you end up stumble-falling into the wall in front of you. There's silence outside for a moment, before you hear the shuffling of feet.

"Kanaya, you stay here. I'm going to go make sure that neither of them are hurting themselves, too." A second unfamiliar voice approaches outside. It's lower, somewhat huskier. It's also very, very stern, in that cadence where it sounds like she could flay you alive if she wanted to but is simply deciding against it for the moment. You look up from the floor to see a tall, tan-skinned woman open the door, her skin covered in swirling, branching patterns. She's definitely the one that you saw earlier, but...hm. Maybe you were just imagining things. You must have been. She sighs as she sees you, grabbing your arms gently. "Oh, come on, now. We can't have everyone running around hurting themselves, can we?"

You grunt as she nearly carries you back to the bed-actually, it isn't near. Your legs are off the ground, but it doesn't look like she's bothered by the weight at all. "At the least, will you be reasonable? Your friend out there is making a real ass of herself."

You laugh, and your dry throat chides you for it. You swallow hard, and clear out whatever gunk is in there. "Yes, that's Vriska for you. If she isn't doing that, what is she doing."

"Ah, Vriska." She says, her tone cryptic. "Now that, that's a name right there."

"...Yes, I suppose so." You retort wittily.

"It's an old name. The sort you don't usually get, these days." Her tone is wistful, as she looks off. You stare at her blankly. "Oh. Where are my manners-here I am, going on about names. My name is Porrim Maryam. My sister out there dealing with Vriska is Kanaya." She reaches out and shakes your hand without giving you much input in the interaction. "And what about you and sleeping beauty, here?"

"Uh...I'm Rose. This is Jade."

"Hm...a flower, and a gemstone. Not bad either." She mutters. You raise your hand, and hope it comes across as sardonic as you'd like it to. She looks up, seeming confused for a moment. "Oh-you have a question?"

"Two. One is actually relevant, and the other is more idle curiosity. You can choose which goes first."

"If one is pressing, then yes, you say it first, Rose." She says. It's gentle, like trying to tell an uninformed kid of a fact of the world. It vaguely ticks at you, but you're not in much of a state to argue. You're...honestly, really kind of tired, and you're inclined to just go with her at the moment. Largely.

"Why are we here?"

"Oh, yes. You had a nasty crash on the road near our home. We found you upturned nearby and brought you in."

You expect Jade to chime in, but look over to remember she's still asleep. Or...unconscious. You suppose you'll take her place of boundless naivete and selflessness.. "What about the other person? Are they alright?"

Porrim shrugs, sitting on the side of the bed and reaching over to stroke your forehead. You sigh, and sink into the mattress. Your eyes threaten to close. "We don't know. There was no sign of them. My guess is they got out relatively unscathed and simply continued on their way. Selfish." She sighs. "But, that's how people like you are, sometimes. I can't blame you. It's a difficult world out there."

You stare at her blankly. "'People like us'?" You mutter. Porrim smiles and winks, and it's horribly unhelpful.

"What was your other question, Rose?"

"Oh-" You clear your throat. "Do you just have a name fetish? I'm simply trying to understand the obsession."

Porrim laughs, and it's beautiful. Soft. You have no idea what's going on, but her presence is like a blanket descending over you. As is the actual blanket, which she is currently re-affixing on top of you after you kicked it away. "It's just a personal interest, dear. Nothing to worry about. Now, you continue getting your rest, alright?"

You grumble, trying to shift up. She pats you on the head, and puts her index finger on your shoulder. You look over in confusion, as she traces the line of your neck up to the banda-

* * *

You gnash your teeth together, as this mystery lady holds her head in her hands. "Well!? What do you have to say for yourself, huh!?"

"I'm...formulating." She says. You roll your eyes, and lean against the stair's railing behind you. "Don't-you're going to break the banister!" You stare at her ruefully, and lean a little harder. She groans.

After a few moments pass, she takes a deep breath. "The three of you got smashed by a car. Me and Porrim brought you here, because you were DYING, and we gave you our bed and care, so you didn't DIE. Your car is destroyed, and if you tried to continue with whatever you were doing I have no doubt you would hurt yourself further. You're fit, enough, to walk perhaps, but the mental and physical task of driving to whatever your destination may be, which I'm sure is MILES away from where that crash occurred, seeing as how it was the middle of absolute nowhere, would almost certainly be too much for you. You have all your money, and identification. We are trying to _help_ you. If you would stop for but a moment and actually think about things, you would see that, and we wouldn't be having this tiring conversation."

You stare at her, as her words swirl in your head. You rub your neck, wincing at the tingle you feel under the bandage. It actually doesn't feel horrible. Just...weird. Indescribably weird. Not painful. You know that. She looks at you sternly. "If you actually paid attention, I think there's something you ought to say to me."

"Sorry." Comes slipping ruefully out your mouth, though you don't really remember telling it to. You take your hand off your neck. And stop leaning on the """"banister"""".

Your heads both turn towards the door as the other lady steps out, with closed, contented eyes. The one you were arguing with looks at her sternly. "Porrim!" She chides.

"Hm? Oh, please, Kanaya. It was really my only option, or she was going to go hurt herself. You looked at her, she wouldn't be satisfied otherwise." 'Porrim' says, with a languid hand movement. Kanaya groans, and shakes her head. "How goes progress, then? Have you gotten Vriska here to calm down?"

You scrunch up as she talks like you aren't even there. "How do you know my name?" You accuse, folding your arms and feeling pretty smug about being right that these guys are freaks or something.

"Rose told me." She says, brushing you off. "She was trying to come get a look at the altercation out here, and I had to make her lay back down. I swear, you all seem so stubborn." She shakes her head.

"I've gotten her to calm down, at least." Kanaya says. "Whether she accepts that we're actually trying to help her or not, I'm not sure."

You mumble under your breath.

"Speak up, Vriska." Kanaya says. "Use your words."

You groan. "Okay-fine. Yes. I get it. Happy?" You don't wait for an answer. "Look, how long do you intend on keeping us here, huh? Days? Weeks? Until we sleep again at which point you'll steal our kidneys?"

The two of them look at each other, in thought. "Well," Porrim says, her tone delicate, "Your car was absolutely unusable. And your friends...Jade especially, need time. You may be here a while."

Kanaya chimes in hastily, "But we're going to take good care of you all, I swear! No kidneys are going to be stolen. Or any other organ.

You stare at them blankly. "Wh...no, that's...wait, I have somewhere to be! I can't just stay here! We've got to call someone, or something-"

Porrim cuts you off. "If you were anywhere near a town, you probably could. But we're rather isolated out here, you know. By design."

Kanaya nods. "We like visitors, but not...too frequently. You'd understand."

You groan. You don't understand. You pace around. God, what would Terezi think? She'll think you were a terrible friend, for one. Probably a terrible person. A flake. She'd probably think you didn't like her. She-

Your train of thought is cut off as you feel a hand brush up your neck. Your muscles nearly go limp. You realize you're leaning over the railing. Kanaya's voice comes from behind you, hushing and sweet. "Calm down, Vriska. It's alright."

For some reason, you believe her. "You Know, You're Tired. You Should Rest. Just Let Your Eyes Slip Shut. Yes, There's A Good Girl. Just Go Ahead And Sleep."

* * *

You fold your arms, as you watch Kanaya sink her teeth into the area of Vriska's neck that had previously been bandaged. "You know," you say, "I thought you were judging me for that earlier."

She sighs, bringing her head back. Her skin flares a bright white, and her horns are visible. She uses her fingers to flick what's left on her fangs into her mouth, then holds the unconscious girl close. "I Was." She says, nonchalant. She doesn't seem to find any further information to be necessary. You sigh, and roll your eyes, as she gets out more bandaging to apply back on Vriska's neck.

"So. What's the plan, again?" You ask, walking over to inspect her. She seems to be doing fine, at least. That's good.

"Why Are You Still Talking Like That? There's Nobody Here To Hear You But Me."

"I see no reason to endanger Rose hearing me speak with sounds human vocal chords can't make at the moment. Or perhaps an impromptu waking from Sleeping Beauty. The plan, Kanaya."

She sighs. "Yes, Yes. The Plan. We See If There's Any Conceivable Way For Them To Get To Where They Need To Go. If Not, We See If We Can Bring Where They Need To Go Here. Barring All That, We Just Keep Them. Obviously."

"Yes, of course," you say. "How do you intend to do the former?"

Kanaya winks at you, with a pretty flip of her hair. "Please, Porrim, After All These Centuries I Think You Ought To Place A Bit More Faith In Me. I'm Aware That Mother Had A Tendency To Impart The Life Lessons About Caution On You Over Me, But Can You Recall Me Ever Actually Failing To Get What I Set Out For?"

You think for a bit, and shake your head. "No. No, I suppose I can't."

She nods. "Right. So, Then." She pushes Vriska into your arms, and rolls her neck. You blink, and she's disguised once again. "Your job is to take care of them while I'm gone. Just make sure they don't get too agitated with the waiting. And please, do make sure not to milk them dry, I'd quite like to have some when I get back. See you soon, Porrim." You watch her go down the stairs. You look down at the girl in your arm, and can't find the strength in you to avoid the smile that spreads across your face. You start to stroke her hair. Well...when life gives you adorable, surprisingly responsive lemons...

You're going to make one hell of a lemonade.

* * *

You bolt up out of bed, gasping for breath. Your eyes dart around wildly. How long were you out? Is this Terezi's? Where's everyone else? What's going on!?

"Oh, thank God," You hear Rose say. "You're finally awake."

You turn her way, eyes widened in concern. "Rose? Where are we? Is everything okay? Where's Vriska?" You can't really remember anything that would have happened in the past...since you last went to sleep, but you have a horrible, sinking feeling. Rose shushes you, as she starts to undo the bandages on your head. She seems alright, though her neck is bandaged up...extensively.

It vaguely reminds you of a collar. That feels poignant, somehow.

"We're fine, Jade. We...well. We're not entirely fine. We crashed. But we were picked up by, honestly, two supernaturally nice gentlewomen. They've been better hosts than I could have hoped. Vriska is out eating, and likely being grumpy about our predicament. That's usually how she's been reacting."

You sigh. Your head doesn't really hurt, which is good. "How long was I gone?"

"Hm...Six, seven days."

"What!? No wonder she's worried! Oooooh, man, she probably thinks Terezi hates us. I hope she knows what's going on."

"Don't worry, she does. They do have internet, Jade, they're not 200 years old."

You sigh in relief.

"That said, yes, Vriska definitely does believe Terezi hates her."

You frown. And start to get up.

"Woah-Jade, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I feel fine," you say, puffing your chest up heroically. "And either way, I am NOT letting my friend feel like garbage without consoling her! >:|"

Rose clearly can't help herself from laughing. It takes a bit of strength not to do so yourself. "I'm really never going to understand how you do that." You shrug. Your expression slips back into being somewhat serious.

"Anyway. Really, I'm going to go talk to her. I don't want her to feel bad about this." Rose shrugs, and doesn't do anything to stop you. So, you walk out of the room.

The mansion outside looks...

You know what, compared to your old place, it's not that impressive. Like, it's BIG, don't get you wrong, but there's no dead animals lined up on the walls, only a couple ancient paintings, no stuffed monstrosities-and there's only two floors! As a connoisseur of extravagant manors, you're not too impressed. 3.4 stars. You head down the stairs slowly. You kind of want to surprise her.

Aha! You think you can hear people talking, from not too far off. Just a room right off to the side from the stairs. You sidle up to the wall, trying to listen in. But...they're talking really quietly. Whatever. It doesn't matter.

"SURPRISE!" You say, jumping into the room from behind the wall.  
"As grand commander of the not being a sadsack club, I've come to make sure that you...follow...the...ccccode."

You trail off, as you take in the sight before you. Vriska and another lady who your brain is currently busy trying to process are both sitting on the side of a large table in front of you. Vriska looks kind of dazed, as her eyes lazily track towards you. The other lady looks frozen, as hers look like they're going to bore a hole through you. She's...uh. Gray-skinned. And horned. Her body is covered in swirling tattoos, which is somewhat secondary to the fact that you can see fangs mere inches from two little holes in Vriska's neck, bandages with dried blood on them visible on the table.

"...I...uhm..."

You turn to run. "Wait! Wait!" You hear behind you, as a chair scooches. Then some grumbling. "Go+ddamn...bandages...having to+ co+ver up o+ur blo+o+dy trail...heh. Blo+o+dy. Mm."

You dash up the stairs, and burst back into your room. Rose jolts, sitting up on the bed with a book in hand. "Jade? What's wrong?"

You pant, as you lock the door behind you. "The...Oh my God. The lady! She's-she's-I don't know what she is! She's something...she's something, Rose!"

"What? Slow down. Say something with words that have meaning."

You forcefully slow your breathing, shaking your head with a 'guh'. "The...the lady out there. With the tattoos-"

"Porrim?"

You wave a hand in frustration. "Sure! Look, I think she's like-a vampire or something! I saw her with grey skin, and she had-she had these horns-" You mimic the shape with your hands. Rose looks...curious, but unconvinced. "And fangs, and they were hovering RIGHT on Vriska's neck, and her bandages were off, and she had...she had-you know!" You place two fingers on your neck roughly where the bite marks were on hers. You can feel something tingling under the bandage. Directly. Where you're pushing. Right on the money. Your heart races as you realize.

Rose shakes her head, standing up. "Jade, please, calm down. You must still be hurting-I actually had a similar hallucination myself, shortly after the crash. Porrim is not a vampire."

"Rose, I swear! I'm not-"

You hear knocking on the door, and hide behind Rose. She looks behind herself at you, sardonically. "Jade? Are you in there? Hello? Jade?" The door rattles, as Rose walks forward. You try to motion her back, but she rolls her eyes at you.

"Sorry, Porrim. Jade must be having some issues now that she's woken up. Blathering on about you being some form of gray-skinned vampire."

"...Ah. Yes. Well. I was wondering what had scared her so badly. Open up, and we can clear the air."

Rose pauses. She heard that hesitation, just like you. She looks behind herself at you, and you give her a pleading look. She thinks. "No need. I already put her to bed again-out like a light. It's a wonder she did so well at first, but I'm glad we caught whatever problem this was early."

"...Ro+se, be a dear and just o+pen the do+o+r."

Rose blinks, and your heart races. She unlocks the door, her movements kind of...placid. She hums, rubbing her neck and stepping back, as Porrim enters. She's holding her hands together awkwardly, as she comes in. You press up against the wall. She takes a deep breath. "Jade...hm. Ho+w do+ I...we aren't here to+ hurt yo+u. I mean it. No+, do+n't-ugh, do+n't lo+o+k at me like that. I understand yo+ur trepidatio+n, I really do+, but we...yo+u understand, do+n't yo+u? We really do+ want to+ get yo+u where yo+u need to+ be-o+ne way o+r ano+ther-but while yo+u're here..."

You huff, and fold your arms. "I don't care! You-" She walks up to you, and puts a hand on your neck, and your resolve falters. You whimper, for reasons you don't quite understand. "...This is all really weird and confusing, and even though Rose and Vriska seem mostly fine, I can't help but feel worried for them."

She nods, and steps back. With her hand off your neck, you can realize that your head was getting fuzzy. You look to Rose, who seems to be coming to her senses. She's looking directly at you. And her expression is...strange. It's not dazed anymore, she just seems...fascinated. Porrim looks to her as well, and sighs. "It bro+ke AGAIN?"

"Well, my mind isn't exactly wired to forget pertinent information, like that my host is a mysterious supernatural creature. No matter how hard you try to force the matter."

Porrim sighs, shaking her head. You look between the two of them in confusion. "I...what?"

Rose and Porrim exchange looks. Rose shrugs. "She'll trust me more-I know what they're doing, Jade. I figured it out...a couple times, actually. Vriska hasn't. But...I trust them. Porrim's...what is it, partner?"

Porrim waves a hand. "It's a complicated dynamic that you don't really have much experience with as a relatively ordinary human. Don't worry about it. Partner works."

"I appreciate the 'relatively' there. I was nearly insulted. Anyway. Porrim's partner, Kanaya, as I understand it, is currently attempting to find us charter at the moment. She's been back to talk about things. As far as I can tell, they are actually doing their best."

"But...you made it sound like she tried to make you forget!"

"Ro+se's idea, actually."

Rose nods. "Vriska hasn't figured it out. I sort of don't expect her to. You know how she is. I think she's subconsciously appreciating the breaks, and that's all we're going to get from her. I figured if Porrim just lets this all slip from my mind, the less likely I am to say something revealing and send her into hysterics."

"She would do that..." you mutter.

"Right. So. To summarize: this is fine, Jade. We're not being held captive by some careless predators."

You stop, and think. Before shaking your head. "Look, I...I don't know, this just seems..." You look away, folding your arms.

"...What do+ yo+u think. Sho+uld I?"

Rose hums. "It would work, but...it's up to you."

There's a pause, and then the door opens. You look over, and see Rose leaving. "Wait, what? What's going o-ahhhn."

Porrim walks over with a sway to her walk, and strokes your neck again. You can feel the fuzz, now that you noticed it once. "Ro+se to+ld me abo+ut a...'weakness' seems so+...predato+ry," She says, her tone low and husky. Your brain is vaguely confused, but you're...receptive, for sure. "But it's no+t wro+ng, is it?"

Your head shakes. You didn't shake it, but it shakes. She grins at you, and you can see her fangs. She brings you upwards on the wall, pressing tight against you. She's kind of cold, but it's...pleasant. Maybe just because of what she's doing to you already. The hand on your neck moves downwards, to stroke your hip. "What dirty little secret Ro+se gave away to+ me? What's the key to+ yo+ur mind, Jade? Yo+ur heart, yo+ur so+ul?" Her breath is warm on your skin, despite the chill of hers. You shiver.

"Hot," You eek out. You'd be embarrassed, if you had half a mind to. You feel like you're working with a bit less than that.

"Yeeees, go+o+d girl. Aren't yo+u a smart girl?" She coos, like she's congratulating a dog. That only confuses you further. But then, you feel her take the bandages off your neck. Two little pinpricks, tingling with exposure to the air. And then her fangs sink, and you're not confused about anything anymore. You slump against the wall, your expression and eyes clouding up. It reminds you of how Vriska looked. She must have felt so good. You certainly do.

Porrim's hands work their way down, undoing your pants and letting them fall. She brings her fangs out from your neck, licking the blood off. "Hands up, Jade." She says, and upwards they go. She works to get your shirt off as well. Once it's gone, she nods, and your arms fall back to your sides.

She steps back, admiring your mostly-naked form. That feels good. Her looking at you feels good. Your mouth slowly curls up into a smile, which earns one from her as well. "Go+sh, but yo+u are cute." She mutters under her breath. "Wo+uld yo+u finish the jo+b fo+r me, dear?"

You nod, and start to unclasp your bra, eyes locked on her. And you're glad they are. She turns with a hum, and starts to sway, as she strips herself. It's fascinating, the way she moves. So...graceful. Controlled. Mesmerizing. Your eyes are wide, as she turns back, her dress falling down. She...didn't bother with as much pretense as you did. Your jaw and arms slack, your bra half-undone, as you look at her. She's gorgeous. Lithe, her body covered in those wonderful, swirling tattoos, and piercings previously hidden under the fabric. Piercings in her nipples, and her naval, and one in...hm.

Your eyes travel down to a...slit. It doesn't really look like a vagina, just a...slit. With a little stud at the top. She looks pleased that you're looking, giving you a cryptic grin. "Did I no+t give yo+u an o+rder, Jade? Silly girl." She clicks her tongue, and you quickly continue to get rid of your bra. Porrim sits down on the bed, watching you with an amused, level expression.

Your bra is tossed away, and your panties kicked off, as Porrim grabs your arm and pulls you onto the bed. She positions you, and you allow it, staying stiff but manipulable like a doll. When all is said and done, she's at the front of the bed, pressed against the rest, with you laying across it on your stomach, head resting firmly up against that slit. Her legs come to rest on your neck. You can tell what's needed of you.

You start to lick at the area, tongue poking in through. It's largely, as far as you can tell, just like a regular human vagina, on the inside. Your tongue explores, your eyes slipping closed, as her hand presses against your bite marks and you feel the fuzz flare. Things blur for a bit, until something brings it back into contrast.

Right now, you currently have a green tentacle lodged halfway down your throat, slick with some sort of liquid. Poking out from that slit, and wriggling within your mouth. You moan, and the hand on your bite marks comes down to stroke against your incredibly wet pussy. Your head comes back, before you try to get further down on it. It's still emerging, actually. Slowly. It's a bit thin as-is, though it's getting thicker. Porrim strokes up and down your own slit, resulting in a few odd shivers and shudders. The taste is...a bit odd. It's kind of like regular human cum, but it's got a...strange tinge to it. Sort of an aftertaste. You could get used to it.

"Hm...yo+u kno+w, so+meo+ne with a weak will co+uld get do+wnright addicted to+ this." Porrim purrs. That sounds right, now that she's said it. You weren't giving it enough credit. Your tongue goes around it, getting as much of that liquid coating her weird vampire dick as you can. You finally hit her crotch with your nose, as the tentacle seems to also reach the end of its length. Mostly because suddenly, the base of it is actually a bit of a strain. Meanwhile, it's practically dangling down into your throat. Two fingers slide down into your folds, making you buck your hips against it. Which is overshadowed quickly by the way the tentacle starts to pulse and ripple, facefucking you without even having to actually move. You moan, and groan, and scream, Porrim keeping her fingers and tentacle in a syncopated rhythm, until you end up cumming on her hand. Which doesn't stop her. "Wo+uld yo+u take a co+mmand, Jade?" she asks, her breath starting to sound heavy. You nod.

"Go+o+d girl. So+ go+o+d," she pants. "Just remember: if I ask yo+u to+ 'be a dear' fo+r me, yo+u sho+uld do+ it. No+ questio+ns asked. Understo+o+d?"

You moan a muffled 'yes', which she seems to register. "Go+o+d girl. Go+o+d-ah, girl." Her speech seems harder. The tentacle in your mouth starts to swell, which seems curious to you at first. Until it releases, and that liquid just pours down your throat. Luckily you actually swallow it. You let out a long moan-and you're pretty sure you have another orgasm in the meantime-as Porrim slowly removes herself from you. Your mouth still gets filled with that liquid, as her tentacle slips on back into her. She breathes heavily, putting one hand in your hair, and leaning back. "So+...will yo+u tell Vriska?" You shake your head no. "Go+o+d. Go+o+d girl. Rest assured, this wo+n't be yo+ur o+nly ride." You make a pleased cooing sound at that, resting on the bed. Porrim laughs. "Tired?" You nod.

"That's fine, Jade. First, yo+u do+ need to+ swallo+w. Yes, there yo+u go+. And after that...go+ ahead and rest again, wo+n't yo+u?" You grunt, starting to sit up. Porrim flashes you a sly smile. "Be a dear and sleep, Jade?"

You collapse onto the bed, and sleep overtakes you before you can react.

* * *

"She'll only come out at night  
The lean and hungry type"

You hum along with the song blaring on the radio, your hands rested firmly on 10 and 2. The sunshine bares down through the open roof of your new car, a warm and inviting feeling against your skin. Idly, you wonder where people got that nonsense about vampires burning in it. Some unlucky bastard, you suppose is the most likely answer.

"Nothing is new  
I've seen her here before"

To the passenger's seat on your right sits the silent form of Terezi Pyrope. She seems...suspicious of you, which you can understand. You're just glad she agreed to come. She doesn't react to you looking, which makes a good amount of sense, seeing as how she's blind.

"Watching and waiting"

You look away from her, as you can see your turn on the horizon. More specifically, the magical ripple in reality surrounding your manor due to being inhabited by vampires for hundreds of years. "Nearly there, dear." You say. She nods. You smile at her-not that she can see it-and look down at the bandages covering her neck. You wonder if she's noticed or not.

"She's looking at you  
But her eyes are on the door"

You turn off the road, and the manor essentially just appears in front of you. This would seem perhaps suspicious to most, but you have a lucky choice of passenger. You shut the car off, and pocket the key. "Here we are." Terezi looks at you and nods, getting up and out before you. You roll your eyes, walking quickly in order to get to and unlock the door first. You let her go first, though.

Before anyone can say anything, you see Vriska run into Terezi. "WHOAH!" She yelps, stepping back into the open for a moment. You push them back in, but Vriska doesn't let go. Terezi laughs. "Wow, Vriska! I didn't know you cared so much."

"Shut the fuck up."

The two of them walk off together, as you walk up to Porrim, sitting alone in a large reclining chair. Two others, presumably previously occupied by at least Rose and Jade, have indents. "What do you think?" you mutter. "Do we keep them, or...?"

Porrim thinks for a moment, before looking at you. "Did you give the new girl the suite?"

"How do you think I convinced her to come?"

Porrim nods, with a sly smile, and stands to go meet with the congregation. You stay a way's back, watching them. "Well," Porrim says, "It's good to have you all here. But I'm sure you've all had...quite the experience dealing with this. So...if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you all..."

She pauses. For just a moment. Reconsidering, maybe. "Would you all please be a dear and stay for a while longer?"

You smile, as you see the compliant expressions on everyone's face. You laugh and walk forward.

"Well. We're Going To Enjoy Ourselves For The Next Few Decades, Won't We Porrim."

"Yes, that I think we will, partner." She says, as she seats the lightly-entranced girls around the dining table. "We're go+ing to+ have o+urselves quite a go+o+d time."


End file.
